


Impact

by TaiOshiro



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Dominance, Flogging, Impact Play, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Spanking, Submission, Suspension, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6369154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaiOshiro/pseuds/TaiOshiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Iron Bull takes some time to play with his lovers: the short Qunari mage, Asaan Hissera, and the mercenary warrior Marek Adaar.  There is little else to be said; it is a short story with little focus beyond a bit of BDSM and the sex that ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impact

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes a lot of inspiration from three IRL friends who were my introduction to the BDSM lifestyle and have taught me much of what I need to know. The three of them also have an amazing romantic relationship that many people would envy. I adore them, and I owe them my gratitude for helping me in more ways than I can ever describe.

The sound of leather striking flesh echoed loudly through the room.  Small hands gripped at ropes that suspended the body, desperate to hold onto something, anything, to help endure against each strike.  A simple cloth gag muffled the sounds that each lash drew out of the small Tal-Vashoth, though the cries could be heard loud and clear by the one who most wanted to hear them.

The Iron Bull watched Asaan's reactions carefully each time he brought down the whip; structured like a cat o'nine tails, its many falls were made of leather and cut into angled tips.  It was made to leave a sharp sting in the aftermath of the strike, and though the younger Tal-Vashoth certainly knew how to take the hits, all the same he knew to be careful.  Asaan was easily half his size, the height of a Dwarf with less of the build.  That wasn't to say he hadn't played with Dwarves before; he just knew that his warrior's strength could lead to injuries if he wasn't careful, especially with a smaller partner.

Another strike of the lash.  This one swiped across the shoulderblade in a downward motion.  This one earned a muffled grunt from Asaan.  Disappointing.  He was getting desensitized there, it seemed.  Another strike, this time across the buttocks and with greater force; that one earned a sharper cry.  He'd been neglecting that area a bit, so the bite of the leather was sharper.  He could see Asaan's pale skin turning a faint pink in the dim candlelight; that pleased him.

He struck again and again, waiting between each strike to make sure the first sting wouldn't dull the edge of the second, but not so long that his body forgot the pain.  He enjoyed each and every sound it brought out, each one sharper and more desperate than the last.  He loved it all, especially with the way the Tal-Vashoth squirmed in midair after each strike, feet dangling several feet off the ground as he reflexively drew his legs together.

The suspension was fun, but it was somewhat necessary too.  It was the best way for him to reach, after all.  At least Asaan was light enough that the ropes didn't bite hard, and he didn't seem to mind it either.

Bull closed the distance between them with a single stride, one large hand brushing over the aching flesh between Asaan's shoulderblades.  That got more of a reaction from Asaan, a series of frustrated grunts as he kicked and struggled against his restraints.  Bull simply smirked at the sight; it was all part of the play.  Not to mention, Asaan knew from experience that a gentle touch from those rough, callused hands meant he was trying to soothe the hurt, to wash it away.

It meant the sting would start anew, fresh and sharp, to unsuspecting flesh still relaxed and tingling from the feather-light caresses.

"I thought I told you to stay still."

His words broke the silence, and sure enough, Asaan froze.  Bull's touch remained light as it passed from the Tal-Vashoth's back to his side, intententionally letting his fingers graze over his flesh just to make him squirm more by reflex.  He knew what to focus on, he knew what was most sensitive; a gentle caress to the inner thigh or underarm was always enough to get a reaction from Asaan, especially suspended like this.  Being ordered not to just made it that much harder on him.

"I told you that I didn't want you moving; you seem to be in a rather defiant mood today."

He watched as Asaan shook his head; he was, after all, going out of his way to make Asaan writhe about.  It was all part of the game though.  And Asaan knew it.

"It looks like I'm going to have to tighten them; I told you what would happen if you moved."

His hand brushed over the Tal-Vashoth's backside as he made his way around to the mage's front, left just as exposed as the back by his suspended position.  Asaan's nipples each bore clamps, fastened tight to keep them from being dislodged, with a single chain to connect them; he found the chain was particularly useful at times like this.  As Asaan shook his head defiantly and struggled again, Bull simply hooked one finger around the chain and pulled lightly.  That was enough to get the struggling to cease.

"Are you being disobedient?"

Another light tug; the way Asaan shuddered and writhed always amused him when he did.  He enjoyed the feeling, in spite of how desperately he fought to hide it.  "A good saarebas knows to obey his keeper..."

Using that term always felt weird to him once play time was over.  He always respected the saarebas, because he knew it was a hard life for anyone.  He knew that being a saarebas was the reason Asaan had left home, in spite of his belief in the Qun and his desire to use it to help people.  Perhaps that was why he had been pegged as a Tamassran while he was growing up; that motherly nature didn't go away.  But Asaan specifically asked to be called a saarebas during play; and he was more than willing to honor it.

Iron Bull gave the chain one final tug before letting go, carefully turning the screw to tighten the left clamp before doing the same with the right.  He heard a sharp whimper escape the small mage, and one massive hand came around to grip a fistful of ebon hair, careful to hold it close to the roots as he did.  He stared directly at the Tal-Vashoth's face, as if he could see his eyes through the blindfold.  He was watching very carefully now.

"About to lose your grip?"

That was the phrase.  Asaan knew it well, he had been conditioned by this point to recognize it even during particularly rough sessions.  The mage preferred a gag, so to compensate they had to find a nonverbal cue for him to end things if it was too much.  Typically it was a ring of keys, which Asaan kept clutched in his hand until he wanted things to end; if it was too much, he would let them drop, and everything would stop.  Bull made sure to ask the question every so often to remind him that he had the option.

He waited in silence.

The keys remained in Asaan's hand.

He let go of the mage's hair, letting his hand run gently over his scalp and down to his no doubt aching back.  "Good.  Don't forget... you're on display right now.  We have to make this look good... right?"  His glance turned to one side, towards their other partner: Marek Adaar, hardened warrior and mercenary, fellow Tal-Vashoth.  The warrior, like Asaan, was stripped bare, trapped in a carefully-wrapped bondage web that kept him bound to the chair he sat in.  He, too, was gagged, though he wasn't blindfolded.  The point was for him to watch, after all.  And he knew for a fact Marek had been watching.  The stiff hard-on between his legs was more than enough to tell him that.

He looked back to Asaan to see him blushing like mad, obviously embarrassed about being seen as he was.  Bull couldn't resist the smirk that crossed his lips at the sight, but he said nothing as he simply stepped away to let the mage stew in his thoughts. 

After a moment of letting the silence hang in the air, it was quickly shattered by the sound of one rough palm smacking against Asaan's pert buttocks; having left the mage untouched for so long meant that it no doubt stung, and the muffled cry certainly was enough to prove it.  He knew Asaan enjoyed it though; the way he writhed and drew his legs together, and the fact that he was up at half-mast himself, there was no way the mage was hiding his pleasure.

"I think it's about time you did your part now..." Bull said quietly, running his hand gently over the tender area.  A soft whimper betrayed how the mage felt; the sensation was overpowering.  "Our friend is getting lonely."

Bull continued to stroke the sensitive flesh with his callused palm as Asaan's whimpers turned to quiet moans that the gag only barely stifled.  His free hand reached out to seize a small vial from the nearby shelf; a sweet scent wafted from the stopper, and he could tell from how Asaan shivered that he had smelled it.  He knew the scent of the lubricating oil well.  The element of surprise was spoiled, perhaps, but now he knew he had the mage's anticipation building.

He stepped away for a brief moment to liberally coat his fingers in the slick fluid.  He made a point to stick his fingers into the vial as well; the way the wet sound made Asaan and Marek both shudder amused him to no end.  Once he set the vial aside, his clean hand scooped up one of Asaan's legs under the knee, lifting it carefully so that the small Tal-Vashoth's more intimate regions would be exposed.  He took a brief moment to enjoy the sight of the mage trembling with sheer anticipation and excitement, finally bringing one hand to tease that entrance with a single finger.  He could feel the muscles jump and twitch in response, and though Asaan knew better than to move, he could feel the mage moving his hips ever so slightly to meet the touch; he wanted more.  He wanted more and Bull knew he wanted more.

But Asaan would only get more when _he_ permitted it.

"You know I told you to stay still..." he let out in a warning tone.  That was enough to get Asaan to freeze, but he gave it a moment just to be sure.  He still continued to tease the Tal-Vasoth with those light touches from his finger, he certainly had no intent on making it easy on him.  Once he was sure Asaan wasn't moving, he couldn't help the quiet chuckle that rose from deep in his chest.  "Good boy."

Bull decided to finally reward his pet; one finger pushed in, making sure to go slow as it did.  He would pause briefly at each knuckle--partially to tease, but mostly to make sure Asaan's body could handle it--before pushing in further.  The way Asaan trembled and mewled through the gag was enough to tell him just what he wanted to hear.  Bull made sure to go slow as he worked to stretch and lubricate the passage.  He had to be thorough.  He knew that the slow movements were frustrating to the mage, but that was part of the point.  More than that though, he wanted to make sure he didn't hurt him--at least beyond what had already been agreed upon and certainly not in a way that could leave lasting damage.

After a time, he added a second finger; he didn't need more than that, expecially given Asaan's small size.  As he tended to the mage, this time he turned his attention toward Marek.  He could see the glazed look in the warrior's eyes, the heavy lust and burning need.  He could see the burns left behind from the Vashoth's attempts to struggle.  They were deeper at the wrist; he had been trying to free his hands, no doubt wanting some sort of relief.  Bull watched as Marek's face turned red once he noticed he was being watched, and he could see as their eyes met that he wanted to look away, but couldn't.  He could be surprisingly shy at times like this; unlike Asaan, he wasn't as used to open discussion of sex and other matters, let alone the sort of play they did.  He certainly enjoyed it, though.  There was absolutely no denying that.

Bull made sure to glance at Marek's hand to check; his own set of keys remained firmly in his hand as well.  He didn't expect him to want out, but he wanted to make certain.  He knew Marek was aware of where his gaze had gone.  The warrior's hand tightened its grip just to make sure he didn't drop them by mistake.

Bull watched Marek for a moment longer before a smirk crossed his face.  A careful curl of his fingers was all he needed to get Asaan to increase the volume of his moaning; he made sure his knuckles were kneading into that spot deep inside.  He knew their bodies well, he had long since memorized just where to focus to hit their weak points.  Bull could feel Asaan writhing as he did, but his gaze remained firmly on Marek.  He watched as the warrior burned bright red, that blush spreading from his face to his neck and down across his shoulders.  Marek was the empathetic sort, the sort to sense how others felt and feel it himself.  Given how many nights Marek had been on the receiving end of his skilled fingers, Bull knew Marek was aware of how Asaan was feeling right now.

That was why he enjoyed making Marek watch.

Bull kept it up for a bit longer until he felt Asaan getting close.  He could tell because of how his body squeezed around his fingers, the way his shale-toned flesh began to take on a slight pink hue as the flow of blood brought a heated blush to his body.  That was when he finally stopped, drawing his fingers out slowly and ignoring the needy whine that escaped Asaan's throat.  He responded to it with another smack to the rear, which earned him a sharp yelp followed by a whimper.  Once Asaan was quiet, he rewarded him with that same gentle touch to soothe the soreness, caressing that reddened flesh with his palm.

"Now it's your turn to wait."

Bull drew away, retrieving the vial before he turned towards Marek this time.  He could see the warrior tense up as he approached, closing the distance between them in just two long strides.  He stood over Marek, watching as the Vashoth shuddered with anticipation as he just loomed over him for the moment.  He held up the vial for Marek to see, letting his gaze settle on it.  After he waited for it to sink in, he tipped the vial to let the oil trickle out, watching as it seeped out in a single unbroken stream onto Marek's arousal.

The sound Marek made was especially delightful.

He was content to watch Marek squirm under the feeling of the slick fluid rolling down his shaft.  The ticklish feeling of a single droplet rolling across such sensitive flesh could be maddening after all.  Once the vial was emptied, he left the Adaar to writhe, bucking his hips uselessly with enough force that the chair clattered against the stone floor.  Bull, meanwhile, was walking away to simply place the vial back on the shelf, making sure to make his strides slow, measured, just to extend the period of time Marek had to wait.

Bull looked towards Asaan, watching as his body was trembling with need and anticipation from being left to listen and wonder just what was going on while he dangled there helplessly.  Bull carefully hooked one strong arm under Asaan's small body, supporting his weight carefully as he used his free hand to carefully untie the ropes holding him.  Once Asaan was free, the mage clung to him, and Bull could feel just how much he was shaking.  He had no doubt cooled down a bit by now; at least he wasn't likely to burst at any moment.

"I think it's time you did your part..."

Bull carried Asaan over to where Marek was sitting, watching as the warrior bucked his hips again; the sound of the chair shifting again got Asaan to tense up briefly before he gave a simple nod.  He understood.  He didn't need to be told anything more.

Bull was careful as he lowered Asaan into position.  Asaan was used to taking them both, but it was always best to be careful.  He could see the Mage's expression twist a bit as he was lowered onto Marek's cock; the initial stretch was always the hardest part.  He waited to let Asaan adjust, waiting for the subtle cues from Asaan to let him know when he was ready to take more.  A nod here and there, the relaxing of his face and arms as his body learned how to accomodate the intrusion.  Marek was being silent for now; he was listening carefully too.  Neither of them wanted Asaan to be hurt because of recklessness.

Once Asaan was finally settled in Marek's lap, Bull let go of the mage to watch as Asaan gripped Marek's thighs, carefully balancing himself.  He wasn't moving just yet... he needed to let his body get used to the feeling again.  Marek was shaking again, obviously enjoying the tight squeeze of Asaan's body around his cock.  Bull carefully untied the gag, removing the soaked fabric from Asaan's mouth before tossing it aside rather unceremoniously.  He watched as Asaan took the moment to stretch his jaw; as he did, Bull's hands went to his own belt.  It was his turn now.

The clacking of his belt buckle broke the silence as he worked to get it undone.  The sound of his pants rustling as he pulled out his own cock was almost deafening.  Once he was out, his finger snagged the chain attached to Asaan's clamped nipples, and he carefully pulled the mage closer so that he was leaning forward.

"I want to see you working hard, saarebas...  You're not done until we are... do you understand?"

His free hand cupped Asaan's cheek, his thumb brushing lightly over the mage's lips.  It was a tender gesture in the midst of such rough play; that was perhaps the thing that made Asaan blush the most strongly this entire evening.  He smiled as Asaan kissed his finger, unable to see the mask slip and genuine affection seeping through.  Marek certainly saw it though; he certainly wouldn't be saying anything about it.

Bull shifted closer, allowing Asaan to grip onto him for balance as he finally began to move.  He listened as Marek groaned out, obviously relieved to be getting some action.  Bull was distracted at the feeling of the mages tongue on his flesh, lapping at the head affectionately and using the tip to trace over its contours.  Asaan was going a bit slow for now, but that was fine by him.  Neither of them were going to complain after Asaan had just endured a good half hour or more of torment.  He certainly wasn't going to complain as the mage oh so eagerly tended to his needs, putting that mouth of his to good use as he continued to rock his hips and grind down into Marek's lap at the same time.

His hand gently came to rest on top of Asaan's head, lightly gripping his hair as more and more of his shaft was licked and sucked and swallowed.  Asaan's moans reached his ears well after he felt them vibrate against his own cock.  Marek's voice mingled with Asaan's, still muffled by the gag but just as clear to Bull's ears.  It always reassured him to know that his partners enjoyed themselves, even when their asses were sore or they had been denied attention for such a long time.  
Bull made sure to stay quiet, just so he could hear their voices.

Bull watched their expressions as they were both lost to the haze of pleasure, each thinking about little more than what they were feeling as they finally got relief after being denied for so long.  He could tell that Marek was close; he had been left untouched for so long that he wasn't going to hold out for long.  Asaan was a bit harder to say for sure; Asaan had a high endurance, and he wasn't as worked up as Marek when they started, though he certainly had gotten close.  Being denied and left to hang there had pulled him back a bit further.

Sure enough, Marek was the first to lose himself.  As he got close, Bull could see it in his expression that he was nearing that peak; when he finally went over--his release heralded by a sharp moan and a firm buck of his hips--his body sagged against the chair, energy spent, while his chest was heaving for breath.  Asaan had hesitated in his actions, his pause betraying a brief moment of confusion at Marek having finished so quickly.  Bull, however, had been planning for it all along.

He drew back away from the mage and his hands moved to hold Asaan by his waist.  Carefully, he lifted Asaan off of Marek, earning a low groan from the warrior as Asaan's body left his.  He could catch his breath for now.

Asaan was carried over to the table before being pressed down onto it rather roughly.  Bull didn't need to see his face to see the confusion.  One large hand pinned the mage's tiny wrists while the other seized that vial once more.  There wasn't much oil left, but there was more than enough to coat himself, using his hand to spread the slick fluid to make sure he was thoroughly covered.  He wiped his hand on his pantleg when he was done, using it to grip one of Asaan's hands once it was clean enough for his liking.  He watched Asaan holding his breath in anticipation, his body jumping only slightly as the head of his cock pressed against his entrance.

Bull pushed in with one single thrust, not stopping until he was buried to the hilt inside Asaan.  The sharp cry it earned him caused only a brief hesitation as he checked to make sure the mage was alright; the deep blush and lust-drunk smile on Asaan's face was enough to tell him that he was able to continue without worry.  Marek had loosened him up enough, so Asaan was more than capable of taking him now.

Bull had no intention of holding back now; he kept his grip tight on Asaan's wrists, immediately going into a rapid pace as he thrust into him.  Asaan certainly wasn't being quiet anymore, his desperate moans filled the room and rebounded off the walls, punctuated by the sound of Bull's flesh striking his.  Bull had no intentions of slowing down, rocking the mage's tiny body into the table with each thrust--and all the while Marek was watching, still reeling from his own climax as they were working towards their own.

Bull could tell when Asaan was getting close too.  His body was heating up, his nails scratching at the wood as his body drew taut like a bowstring.  He made a point to shift the angle of his hips just right; that was all he needed for it to fire.  
The sound of Asaan's cry as he released was music to his ears.

It was at that point that he sped up, focusing now on his own needs, his own desire to finish.  He could hear Asaan whining under him.  It was too much, the overstimulation to his hypersentitive body had the mage clawing at the table as if desperate to get away.  Asaan still hadn't said the word, and the keys remained tightly in his grip in spite of it all.  As long as he had that, Bull certainly wasn't stopping.  Asaan didn't want him too, even if he acted the part.

He felt that heat pooling in his stomach, feeling the muscles in his groin drawing tight as he was getting close.  It was at this point that his rhythm broke as he pushed himself towards that edge; a few more hard thrusts was all he needed before he finally buried himself inside Asaan's body, his cock throbbing as he finished inside the mage.

Silence reigned for a time, broken only by the heavy panting coming from the trio of Tal-Vashoth.  After a moment, Bull slowly pulled out of Asaan, carefully turning the mage over onto his back.  He leaned over Asaan, carefully taking the keys from his hands and setting them aside, removing the mage's blindfold before giving him an affectionate kiss.

"How are you feeling?"

He helped Asaan to sit up, gently running his hands over the mage's body to help him relax.  He waited for an answer, watching as Asaan just nodded a few times, needing a few minutes to help clear his head as he pulled himself out of his submissive headspace.

"Really good..." Asaan let out with a quiet laugh, eager to return another kiss as it was given to him.

"Good."  Bull smiled as he let his forehead rest against Asaan's for a brief moment.  "Alright, kadan...  I'm going to remove the clamps now."  He watched as Asaan nodded in response, and he carefully untwisted the screw for one clamp to loosen it up, taking it off carefully.  He frowned as he heard a hiss of pain come out of Asaan.  "You alright?"

"Yes...  It just stings a bit."  Asaan blushed a bit as Bull pressed a kiss to his tender nipple.  He sat still as Bull removed the other clamp, barely suppressing a giggle as he was given a kiss there as well.  His body was still sensitive, he actually felt a bit ticklish now.  It was almost embarrassing, and he could feel his face burning a bit at the thought.

"Come on, let's get you off of there."  Bull carefully picked up Asaan, giving the mage a moment to nestle in and enjoy the skin-to-skin contact.  It helped him come down from the adrenaline rush, without letting him drop too fast or too far.  Once Asaan was settled in, Bull carried him over to where Marek was relaxing in his chair.  "How about you, kadan?" he asked, leaning over so Asaan could remove Marek's gag.

Marek took a moment to stretch his jaw before letting out a quiet laugh.  "Frankly, I'm exhausted...  I feel like my head is swimming."

"We left you sitting for so long, I guess the blood went straight from one head to the other, eh kadan?"  Bull smirked as Marek blushed, gently sitting Asaan in his lap so the two could cuddle up while he untied Marek.

"You know, I've been meaning to ask you... does it ever get confusing or weird to call us both kadan like that?" Marek asked, quite content to nestle with Asaan while his restraints were removed.  The feeling of another body was nice at a time like this.

"Nope."  The response was simple enough, as was untying Marek.  A few good tugs at just the right places, and the ropes slipped free.  "It is what you both are: my heart."  Bull leaned in to give Marek a kiss this time, trapping Asaan's body between theirs, but none of them really cared; if anything the mage liked it that way.  "Do you think you can walk, kadan?" Bull asked, carefully picking Asaan up again.

"Yeah, I'm fine."  Marek nodded, waiting for Bull to step back as he stood up.  He left his own set of keys sitting on the chair.  He actually had a mark on his hand from gripping them so tight.  Once he was standing, Marek made his way over to the bed before collapsing on it.  His legs felt like jelly, his body aching from exhaustion.  It was a bit strange to him that he was the one tired out while Asaan was actually hyped up, even after taking a beating.  Once he was on the bed, Marek shifted over to the side, nearly rolling backwards as the bed shifted under Bull's weight.

"Did you enjoy yourself, kadan?  I didn't think you'd be able to last that long without being touched," Bull teased, laughing at Marek's embarrassed expression before pressing his lips to the Adaar's forehead.

"I did...  I'll be honest, I was more worried about Asaan at first, but..."  Marek laughed in spite of his embarrassment.  "I wasn't expecting him to get so into it."

"It's not as painful as you'd think," Asaan remarked quietly, nestling comfortably between his two burly warrior lovers.  "It actually feels a bit nice... it's hard to explain.  It sends shivers down my spine when the lashes hit."

"Well that wasn't the only thing I was talking about," Marek responded, running his fingers over one of Asaan's sensitive nipples, paying special care to where the clamps had pinched them.  He smirked at a squeaking noise Asaan made, especially as Bull did the same to the other.  He felt Asaan shivering under his touch, watching as the mage just squirmed a bit before he stopped, running his hand over Asaan's chest and stomach affectionately.

In spite of their teasing, Asaan smiled at the touch, closing his eyes as he nestled contentedly between them.  His smile certainly grew as Bull shifted closer.  He enjoyed the closeness, he needed it.  Having close contact helped him avoid an emotional crash when everything was over.

Plus he just enjoyed the way his boys smelled, even after sex.  Their scents were comforting.

"So what do you want to do now?" Marek asked curiously, glancing between Asaan and Bull.  Honestly, he was more than tired, but he wanted to stay with them for right now.  If they wanted to go anywhere, he would gladly go with them.

"I think a well-deserved nap would be good for all of us right now," Bull chuckled as he watched the two.  "When we wake up, you two interested in going to the tavern for a bit?"

"That sounds good to me," Marek responded, watching as Asaan nodded  in agreement.

"Alright, sounds like we have a plan."  Bull chuckled quietly, nestling in closer to the other two as he relaxed.  He watched as Marek pressed a kiss to Asaan's forehead, smiling before closing his eye.

"Sleep well, kadan."


End file.
